parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer
Killer is a character in "All Dogs Go to Heaven". He played Chopper (Pokemon) in Pokemon (Houndmau5 animal style) He is a cool guy He played lago in Trampladdin He is a parrot He played Hunch in Deer-A-Doodle He is a owl He played Marv in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) He is a burglar He played Gazeem the Thief in Todladdin, and Scoobyladdin He is a thief & Jafar's partner He played Kaa in The Jungle Book (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a python He played Banzai in The Tramp King He is a Grumpy Hyena He played Ed in The Aristocat King & The Aristocat King 3 He is a laughing hyena He played The Chameleon in T.U.F.F Fox He played Sir Hiss in Dodger Hood He is a green snake He played Berkeley Beetle in Dustylina He is a Love Seeking Beetle He played Carpenter in Lily in Wonderland He is a carpenter He played Fidget in The Great Courage Detective He is a bat He played Justin's Advisor in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a leader's advisor He played The King of Hearts in Sawyer in Wonderland He played Ragetti in Animals of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (KodiandDusty Fan), Animals of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (KodiandDusty Fan) and Animals of the Caribbean: At World's End (KodiandDusty Fan) He is a pirate He played The Fourth Policeman in Guido and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted He is a Policeman He played Wiggins along with Carface in Jenny Mcbribehontas He is Ratcliffe's Sidekick He played Le'Fou Along with Carface in Beauty and the Jedi and Beauty and the Deer He is Gaston's Sidekick He played SkyTrain Mark I #106 He is playable with Anthony Roberts Portayal *In the All Wolves Go To Heaven series- Played by Star *In the All Knights Go To Heaven series- Played by Blade-Beaken *In the All Animals Go To Heaven MichaeSar12isBack series Played by Baboon *In the All Arabians Go To Heaven Series Played by Abis Mal *In All Animals Go to Heaven (Baddwing Style) Played by Ronno *In All Critters go to Heaven Played by Sir Hiss *In the All Pony's Go To Heaven Series Played by Larry *In the All Penguins Go To Heaven Series Played Reggie Belafonte *In the All Animals Go To Heaven Series Played By Kaa *In the All Animals Go To Heaven Version series Played By Cheezi and Chungu *In the All Animals Go To Heaven MichaelCityMaker Played by Nuka *In the All Toons Go To Heaven Series Played by Discord *In the All Humans Go To Heaven CoolZDane and All Outbacks Go To Heaven Series Played By Mr. Snoops Gallery: Killer in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Killer in All Dogs Go to Heaven Killer (TV Series).jpg|Killer in the TV Series Killer in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Killer in An All Dogs Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Orange Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neurdes Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Singing characters Category:Princekodi Villains Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Funny Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs Category:MGM Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Gay Category:1989 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar